Future Wives and Future Lives
by BoatsAgainstTheCurrent
Summary: A time travel story! Teddy finds an odd, golden box in Milo's junkyard, takes it home, opens it, and finds that it's a time machine. With an excited Vern, and a nervous Chris and Gordie, they set out for the future. 2013, here we come!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) I had this fun idea for a story, so I wanted to write it. It started out as a one-shot, but I'll be making it a bit longer. Hope you guys all like it. **

A pounding came from beneath the boys, causing the tree house to vibrate for a moment.  
"Learn the secret knock Vern," Chris said carelessly, focusing on the English assignment he had to finish for school. Gordie sat next to him and rolled his eyes.  
Vern Tessio always came eagerly climbing into the tree house, ready to tell them some "exciting" news. And well, it was never anything exciting really. Well, actually, there was that one time...  
But that's a different story for a different day.  
Without a response, the knocker came stumbling up into the tree house.  
After a moment, Chris turned to see what Vern wanted to tell them now.  
He set down the pen he had been holding, expecting to see the chubby little boy as always, but it wasn't him. Instead, a hectic-looking Teddy Duchamp was before him, holding some sort of strange, golden box.  
He straightened his thick black glasses with one hand and set the golden device down next to Chris' homework.  
Gordie, who had been comfortably stretched out on the small hammock, sat up, curiously peering across the table.  
"What's this?" Chris asked with a hint of excitement in his voice, though he appeared uninterested for the most part.  
"This... Is a time machine," Teddy exclaimed dramatically, widening his eyes in anticipation as he sat beside Chris.  
"Uhh..."  
Gordie's mouth was open, looking as if he were about to speak, but no words came out.  
"It's just a box," Chris said, a small smile coming onto his lips. He shook his head slightly and turned away, his attention back on the English homework.  
Teddy immediately looked like the breath had just been sucked out of him, "It is NOT just a box."  
"You're starting to sound like Vern," Chris said, laughing.  
But he was being ignored, "Seriously, I've tested it."  
Just as Teddy was about to open in, Chris placed a hand cautiously at his chest.  
"Whoa Teddy. Where the hell did you even find this thing?" He asked.  
"The Junkyard, where that fat ass troll shitter works," Teddy explained, spitting his words in the remembrance of Milo Pressman, the Junkman.  
Teddy had developed a very strong hatred for the man, when he had insulted his father.  
"Anyway, I found this amongst all the trash and it seemed interesting enough. So I took it and naturally I opened it. Sure enough, it's a time machine," Teddy eagerly outstretched his hand to open it.  
Gordie leapt back before Teddy had even touched the handle, terrified of what it could possibly contain.  
Chris on the other hand bent forward, removing his hand from Teddy's chest.  
It was nothing fascinating. In fact, there was only a simple type of wristwatch on the inside.  
But on this one, there weren't any hands; there were just dates, and options for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years.  
"This is ridiculous," Chris said, sitting upright in his chair again. Teddy was purely enlightened though.  
While silence lingered in the air, another knocking came from below.  
To Chris' shock, Vern had indeed finally memorized the knock.  
"Come up," he stated, still watching the delighted Teddy. He looked as if he had just found a pile of pure gold underneath his bed.  
"Hey guys," Vern grinned stupidly, sitting on a leftover chair from the corner.  
"Hey Verno," Gordie responded, his head stuck in a book.  
Three of the guys stared at the chubby kid, waiting for him to notice the box.  
"Three, two, one," Chris counted silently on his fingers.  
"Whoa, what's that?!" Vern pounced excitedly.  
And there it was.  
"Time machine," Gordie said, not even paying any attention to the others.  
"No way! Where did you get this?"  
Chris couldn't actually wrap his brain around the fact that Vern actually believed it was all real.  
He was about to explain in, when Teddy began to turn the knob inside of the box.  
"Let's see, opinions? Should we go into the past, or the future?"  
"How about neither?" Chris immediately responded, trying to close the lid on Teddy's hand.  
But Teddy would not be defeated, "Oh come on Chris, live a little. There's no way I'm passing this up."  
Vern nodded, head bobbing up and down, causing his whole body to shake.  
Chris turned to Gordie to see what he thought.  
But Gordo didn't need to look back at him. He simply shrugged, still reading.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Teddy grinned, lifting the golden box's lid again.  
"Future it is," he decided on his own. Once again, he began to slowly turn the knob. The dates whirled on endlessly, whizzing past the 70s, 80s and 90s.  
"Oh, how about 2013?" Teddy asked, more-so to himself than anyone else.  
Vern was still giddy with excitement. Chris looked petrified and Gordie's mouth was open in shock.  
Suddenly, a sort of breeze began to pick up. It seemed that a miniature tornado was forming in the tree house.  
It quickly gained power, carrying Gordie off of the couch, twirling him in the air. The other boys as well were lifted off of their chairs.  
The golden box was beginning to actually glow. The wristwatch inside was still spinning wildly frantically. Over the noise of the wind, Chris' voice could be heard, "Oh shit."  
The date landed on January 6th, 2013.

**Please leave me a review :) do you guys think that I should have Chris be seen as dead since he wouldn't be alive in 2013? I'm not sure whether or not I should keep them all as alive just for this story. So tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided to re-write this chapter because I didn't really like the other one I wrote. This seems more logical :) I hope you guys review and thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one! **

Everything stopped whirring and went silent. Chris felt himself land harshly on the ground and heard three other thuds directly after him. He didn't dare open his eyes, nor did he dare to move.  
He waited for someone else to answer...  
"Uhh..." He heard Gordie speak.  
Cautiously, Chris pulled his eyelids apart to scan where he had landed. Gordie was laying sprawled just a few feet away from him, directly next to Teddy and Vern. He seemed to be doubting anything had changed and they were still stuck in 1959. Chris grabbed the golden device standing between him and Teddy and looked at the date.  
It had landed on January 6th, 2013.  
Chris scanned his surroundings to see where they had landed.  
The landscape looked completely deserted and abandoned, yet it still looked a bit like an old Castle Rock. The boys even seemed to be sitting right where the treehouse had been, and evidently where it did not exist in the future.  
Vern and Teddy slowly lifted their heads to see eagerly what had happened and where they were.  
"Ugh, still Castle Rock. Can't it have taken us somewhere interesting?" Teddy complained, rubbing the back of his head.  
Vern seemed to agree  
But no one answered Teddy. Chris got up slowly and took the time machine with him.  
Yes. the landscape hadn't changed much. In fact, the town seemed much more depressing than it had once been, something that had always seemed impossible to the boys. The trees swayed sadly in the wind and the dust from the ground twirled in the air, begging for attention.  
The only interesting thing that could be seen from where they were standing was the cliff that had once overlooked Castle Rock.  
But now, where once had stood houses and a downtown area, were only a few pathetic, run-down homes and a building that Chris recognized as the Blue Point Diner.  
He turned away from the cliff and looked back at the boys, desperate to get out of what had once been Castle Rock and was now just a skeleton.  
Vern still hadn't gotten off of the ground, but Gordie and Teddy were also miserably looking at what was left over.  
Never had Chris thought he would feel a sadness and emptiness in his heart for a town he had always despised. But now, as he saw what it would eventually look like, his stomach felt like a shallow pit.  
"Alright, let's go," he said to the guys, beginning to walk through a patch of plants that he knew as being the old path down the side of the hill.  
Gordie and Teddy followed, and Vern pounced after them.  
All of them were silent, no doubt thinking about what had happened to Castle Rock.  
Chris moved forward quickly, down the path, having to watch for overgrown plants and tree branches blocking his way.  
Gordie had been down this path many times before, but it felt so strange walking down it in the future. Everything from before the time machine felt like a distant memory or a dream.  
After what seemed like ages of walking, Chris stopped at the bottom of the hill. To his right was the area where downtown had once been. He glanced over quickly, remembering the Blue Point Diner.  
Then, he turned back the other way and started walking. He wondered, could some other parts of the town still be in existence? Were there still some homes around?  
The boys pushed their way through more shrubs and bushes and trees, walking through endless dust.  
Gordie seemed to be pointing out every single area he passed, remembering what had once existed there.  
Finally, after the boys had lost most hope of seeing anything interesting, Vern jumped up and pointed out something from between two trees.  
Cement.  
Chris pushed his way forward, not being able to see what lay just six feet ahead of him, as trees where lined up in a row blocking everything.  
But sure enough, Vern had seen cement and Gordie pointed out which street that must have belonged to.  
Stepping through the trees carefully, Chris smiled at what he saw. It was like things had been left completely untouched at this part of the town. A full street was lined with street lamps and buildings. Even the street sign was still standing, Levitt Ave.  
This was the road that led to the only high school in town and it also hit a dead end right at the rich part of town, the View.  
Vern excitedly stepped out onto the street.  
The only thing that was missing and would have made this street exactly as it was before, were the parked cars. Along the side of the road, stood no cars, and the buildings, though still standing, where definitely not open anymore.  
Vern ran out into the street and stuck his face to one of the windows. Chris recognized the building as once being "Burt's Candy's of All Kinds", Vern's favorite place in the world.  
He longingly peered into the abandoned building for a few more moments, before turning back.  
The boys so desperately wanted to continue exploring. This was like no adventure they had ever had. It couldn't even compare to when they went looking for Ray Brower.  
Vern went and sat back under a tree that separated this part of the town from the destroyed part.  
Chris couldn't help but wonder what had happened here.  
"I really want to go see if my house is still there," Vern stated, looking to the West where Levitt ended and where Castle Rock started.  
For a moment, the boys were all quiet and they all sat beneath one tree, just observing their surroundings. They heard the quiet chirping of a few birds above them and the low whistling of the wind in the distance...  
Then...  
"Shh! I think I hear something," Teddy cupped a hand around his bad ear and strained to hear.  
No one moved.  
Sure enough, a low rumbling could be heard in the distance.  
It sounded almost like a car...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Yay :) Thanks to all of my reviewers, it's very appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review again :)**

The rumbling was definitely nearing them. It grew louder in the distance, and once it was close enough, the boys realized that it wasn't rumbling at all. It was still a car, but instead the sound was something different. It sounded like crackling now, like tires driving over gravel.  
Teddy was still eagerly listening. He began to stick his head through two trees to carefully see who was approaching.  
Chris leapt forward and grabbed Teddy's head, not wanting to be seen, considering they were in the future.  
But he too was excitedly anticipating the arrival of someone in this town.  
While the boys carefully and quietly watched and listened from behind the closed in line of trees, the car stopped moving. The turning off of an engine could be heard clearly and even more clearly, the slamming of a car door.  
At this point, Teddy twisted his head at an angle to see who had just stepped out.  
Vern tried standing on Teddy's crouched back to see more clearly, causing the both of them to topple backwards. This of course caused some noise, mostly the sound of Teddy cursing and Vern whimpering.  
Gordie and Chris were trying to quietly calm them down.  
"Shh! You idiots," Chris whispered, "They'll hear us."  
But it didn't appear that they were heard.  
Teddy calmly sat back up while Vern lay sprawled on the dusty ground.  
Gordie sat farthest to the right, and he also had the best view, for he could now see the person who had gotten out of the car.  
He used hand gestures to get the other guys to stop moving.  
Squinting slightly, he looked out past the trees again.  
At first sight, it was clear that the person out there was a man, and he was most likely in his 60s.  
Gordie had begun to wonder if he was there on his own (because that seemed a bit odd) when suddenly, two more voices where heard from inside the car.  
"Move over!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Just get out of the car, god damn it!"  
Gordie could immediately tell that they were young, probably teenagers. One was a boy and the other was a girl.  
Chris was now at the angle Gordie was, and he too could see who had stepped out; but now, the two other voices had opened the door and slid onto the ground.  
Gordie's prediction had been correct; they were teenagers, and they were also obviously twins.  
The girl had very long (almost down to her waist) chestnut colored hair. She had dark eyes from what the boys could notice at this distance, and her nose was pointed. She was wearing tight-fitted clothing; a bright blue shirt that hugged her slim body, and really short green shorts that barely covered her long, tanned legs. She wore sandals on her feet, exposing her pink painted toe nails.  
Her twin brother also had the chestnut hair color, but his was shorter, flowing onto his forehead with ease. His eyes were also dark and his nose was the exact same shape as his sisters. Instead, he was wearing long blue jeans which seemed to droop below his waist and a loose-fitted plain white t-shirt. In addition, he wore white converse on his feet, almost identical to those that Vern was wearing.  
After observing the two teens, Gordie noticed the older man that accompanied them. As he had realized before, the man was in his 60s; he had some wrinkles covering his olive skin and his hair had a grayish tint to it. The man seemed to have the same dark eyes that the teenagers had, which must have meant he was their grandpa.  
Chris looked squintingly at this man, observing his eyes with closer detail. Suddenly, a theory popped into his head. At first thought, it seemed ridiculous to him. But then, why should it be? It was very possible. There was something about those eyes that was very familiar to him...  
He considered telling Gordie, but decided on peering through the trees again.  
Teddy appeared to be only observing the car by which the three visitors stood.  
Through everything that had just happened, Chris hadn't realized what the car looked like.  
Well, it was definitely a car of the future. It looked sleek and silver, almost like a spaceship. It had intricate curves at the side and over the front. The headlights were oddly shaped, looking like two triangles piercing the air ahead with the bright light escaping them.  
The man in his 60s was jingling his car keys and finally locked the car, making the headlights immediately shut off.  
The twins were no longer arguing, but now gaping at their surroundings.  
"This is it, grandpa?" The boy asked, scrunching his nose up in a disgusted sort of way, "It looks like a dump."  
They had parked right on Levitt Ave. and were staring at all the empty buildings and the old street lamps.  
"Yep, this is it," the man replied, smiling contently.  
The twin boy didn't reply; the town didn't seem to meet his standards.  
But the girl was polite, "It looks like it was a nice place once."  
Chris could tell though that she was having a hard time bringing those words up. No, Castle Rock had never been a nice place.  
Even the old man grinned widely at her words, looking back at his granddaughter. He shrugged, "It was boring, but I miss it."  
Chris perked up. Well now it was obvious. His theory must have been correct.  
"This man lived here..." He thought to himself.  
"Do you think the house is still here?" The boy asked, relaxing his facial expression again.  
"It should be," the man shrugged. There was clearly hope in his voice.  
"So where is it then?" The girl asked excitedly now.  
The elderly man pointed to his left and spoke, "At the edge of town, 857 Charleston Ave."  
Gordie, who had been quietly sitting without moving, suddenly gasped and shot up.  
Had he heard correctly?  
If he had, the man had just pointed out that he had lived in the house Gordie had as a kid.  
Chris smirked as he looked at Gordie; oh yeah, his theory was definitely correct.


End file.
